


Too Soon

by Heather_Grey



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Entries [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead People, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, Magical Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Underage Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: "And," she said after a couple of minutes, "it doesn't matter. If what I suspect is true, everyone will know in a couple of months anyway.""What if it isn't-""But, Ginny, what if it is."





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another short story, but this time about Hermione and Sirius! Since, like Hermione and Lucius in my previous story “Infatuation,” this pairing doesn't get that much love! I used the prompts "That's ridiculous. If he's the father than call me Godric Gryffindor” and image 9 of a man kissing a woman’s hand. Please favorite, comment, and enjoy! (Word Count: 1072)

 

“Hermione, your only 16. I mean, are you sure you even want to know?” Ginny Weasley asked with a concerned expression as she sat cross-legged next to her best friend on the Burrow’s bathroom floor.

 

“No Ginny, you just don't understand. I have to know, even if I wish it weren't true.” Hermione replied as she took a chunk of hair that had fallen in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “And,” she said after a couple of minutes, “it doesn't matter. If what I suspect is true, everyone will know in a couple of months anyway.”

 

“What if it isn’t-”

 

“But, Ginny, what if it is.” Hermione said hesitantly as her chipping nail polish became her sole focus.

 

“Well, the muggle test should be finished by now. Do you want to look at it should I?” Ginny asked as she reached for the stick on the tile floor beside her.

 

“You.” Hermione said simply, and Ginny took a deep breath. But, after a minute, she turned the test over so she could see the result.

 

“Oh, Hermione. You're going to be a Mom.” Ginny said slowly, as if trying to soften the blow, but in the end it didn't matter. The news was the same no matter how you delivered.

 

The girl just sighed at Ginny’s words, placing her hands over her eyes and reclining so she was laying on the floor. The room was silent.

 

“Hermione, is the Father who I think it is?” Ginny asked, and Hermione didn't reply. She didn't even move a muscle. “I mean…that's ridiculous. If he's the father than…than call me Godric Gryffindor.”

 

The girl remained silent, and then it was Ginny’s turn to lie on the cold floor, right next to her best friend. They both knew the answer. “You know you're in some deep shit, right Hermione?” But Hermione didn't hear, she was too busy reliving the moment she loved and then lost her baby’s father.

 

——————————————————

 

She met him when she was 13, and didn't think anything of him. He was her best friend’s godfather, to him she was still a little girl. But when she saw him again at age 15 it was different, and both of them knew it.

 

For starters, they looked quite different. She no longer looked like a little girl, but more like a grown woman. And he had lost the deep set bags under his eyes and gained the weight Azkaban will take off someone.

 

Then, they’re was the factor of their personalities, perfect opposites. She was a know-it-all who couldn't loosen up even if her life depended on it. He was a fun-loving playboy who felt he couldn't be tied down. They balanced each other out to the point where it was almost too perfect, like it was made to be.

 

And so when they reunited at Grimmauld Place sparks flew. I mean, at first sight he unapologetically strolled up to her and kissed her hand. Like he was some sort of old fashioned gentlemen and she a lady he was trying to court. It was something straight out of a movie.

 

Their relationship continued like that for the remainder of the summer and Christmas break. Shamelessly flirting or teasing, but not anything too serious. After all, she was underage.

 

It wasn't until, in one of their countless leaders to one another while Hermione was at school that she let it slip that with the enormous amount of time turner usage in her third year she was actually 18. It changed everything, and one Hogsmeade weekend in May the pair met up in a rentable room to spend the night together. But, only two weeks later, Hermione watched him die in the Department Of Mysteries.

 

She would never be the same.

———————————————————————-

 

And then, as she lay there on the floor with Ginny Weasley right beside her, she saw her world cash down at 16. She was pregnant with an older, now dead man’sbaby and no clue how to deal with it.

 

“What are you going to do about school…or your career…or…or life?” Ginny asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

 

“Don’t know.” Hermione said simply and quietly. “But I think I might give the baby up for adoption, to a family that really wants it.”

 

“That’s…very kind.” Ginny said hesitantly, as if she was unsure whether that was the right choice.

 

“As much as I want to make other people happy, it’s really not just that. I can’t be a Mom now, I’m only 16! And no one, except you, has any idea who the Father is and its going to stay that way. Can you even imagine what Harry as well as the whole Order’s reaction would be! It would be hell.” Hermione practically yelled as she and Ginny both shuttered at the thought of that situation.

 

“I guess you're right. But does that mean you won't be able to have any interaction with your future child?”

 

“I…I honestly don't know. I mean I hope so. But it’s not like I would want to take the child away from it's parents. Maybe I could do something like name the baby. I…I don't know.” Hermione said frustratedly, slamming her palm against the hard tile floor. “I am too young for this.”

 

“It will all work out in the end, you’ll see.” Ginny said hopefully as she grabbed her friend’s hand and pressed it into the cold floor.

 

———————————————————

 

Nine months later Hermione Granger secretly gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that was given to a sterile family of squibs. The agreement was to not look for the child until the war was long over, and she could only leave it a name. Just like her and Ginny had previously discussed. She ended up naming him after his Father, Sirius, so that his memory would live on for generations to come. Therefore, in a way, Sirius Black was still living. Even if it isn’t actually true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
